Pourquoi ?
by Gibi
Summary: Série de one shot sur Sammy et ses questions. Chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendamment des autres ! Chapitre 4 : 'L'ordre des choses', car nous sommes tous mortels, même si Dean aimerait le contraire ! Wee!chester fic.
1. Batman VS Superman

Disclaimer : la série n'est pas à moi et je ne gagne rien à écrire tout ça !

Série de one-shot sur Sammy et ses questions.

* * *

**Résumé** : Sam 8 ans, Dean 12 ans. Un après midi dans une chambre d'hôtel, quelques comics et une grande conversation ! 

- : - - : - - : - - : -

**BATMAN VS SUPERMAN**

Dean était allongé sur le ventre, par terre, les jambes se balançant au-dessus de lui, captivé par un épisode de Scooby-doo.

"Dean ?" appela Sammy, qui était assis en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuils miteux qui meublait la chambre d'hôtel.

Dean fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il voulait regarder la fin de son dessin animé sans être ennuyé par son petit frère.

"Dean ?" continua Sam, avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Cette fois, l'aîné de deux frères fit un geste nonchalant de la main en direction de Sam pour lui enjoindre de se taire.

"Dean ?" insista Sam.

"Hum…" répondit Dean, espérant faire comprendre à Sam qu'il était occupé.

"Deeeaaannn" s'obstina Sam.

"Quoi, Saaammmyyy ?" répliqua Dean, en se retournant.

"Qui c'est le plus fort, Batman ou Superman ?" demanda Sam.

Dean observa son jeune frère quelques secondes. Il était entrain de lire un des ses comics. Dean soupira et s'assit face à Sam, réfléchissant à la question.

"Superman ! " répondit-il au bout d'un moment, se retournant pour à nouveau regarder la télé.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que… Parce qu'il a des supers pouvoirs ! Il peut voler, porter des choses lourdes, sauver des gens" expliqua Dean, abandonnant tout espoir de voir la fin de son épisode.

"Mais Batman aussi sauve des gens ?" le contredit Sam.

"Oui, mais c'est un humain… Superman rien ne peut le tuer !" rétorqua Dean, mais à l'expression de son petit frère, Dean savait que quelque chose le préoccupait. "Batman aussi est fort, il a des tas de gadgets, il se bat contre les méchants" tenta-t-il.

"Comme Papa ?" demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

"D'une certaine façon… A part que Papa ne porte pas de costume et qu'il a une Impala au lieu d'une Bat Mobile" se moqua Dean gentiment, et en imaginant son père se mettre à porter une tenue de super héros.

"Alors, il peut aussi mourir ?" la voix de Sam se faisait de plus en plus petite. Il regarda son aîné dans les yeux avec son regard de petit chiot. Dean détestait ce regard, car Sam pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec.

Il hésita à réponde. Etait-ce à lui d'expliquer, que oui, leur père était mortel, et que donc oui, il pouvait mourir ?

"Oui, Sam, Papa peut mourir" dit-il, préférant ne pas mentir. Leur vie n'avait rien de drôle, et Sam savait déjà bien trop de choses pour son jeune âge, mentir sur cela était idiot.

"C'est pour ça que tu préfères Superman ?" questionna Sam.

Dean ne s'était jamais posé la question. Préférait-il vraiment Superman car il était presque immortel ?

"J'en sais rien… Je trouve ça cool d'avoir des supers pouvoirs, c'est tout" finit-il pas répondre, en haussant les épaules.

"Pas moi !" contesta Sam, avec véhémence.

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimerais pas voler ? Ou courir très vite ?" demanda Dean, surpris par la réaction de Sammy. Après tout, avoir des supers pouvoirs dans la chasse aux démons, c'était plutôt un avantage !

"Parce que" murmura Sam, se murant dans le silencieux.

"Allez, Sammy ! Dis moi pourquoi ?"

"Car il est tout seul" chuchota-t-il.

"Qui est tout seul ?" demanda Dean, tentant de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

"Superman… avec ses supers pouvoirs, il est tout seul, il ne peut jamais être comme les autres. Batman, il peut-être normal, s'il veut, pas Superman" expliqua Sam, le plus sérieusement possible du monde.

'Normal'… ce mot était bizarre dans la bouche de Sammy. Il avait toujours l'air de renvoyer à une sorte de Paradis perdu, à ce qu'ils étaient avant, avant que le Démon ne leurs prenne leur mère, que leur père ne se lance dans sa quête, un monde que Sam n'avait jamais connu, ou si peu.

"Et puis, les autres, ils peuvent croire que c'est un démon, car il est différent, et ils pourraient le chasser" continua Sam, compatissant.

"Ce n'est qu'une BD, Sammy" tenta de le calmer Dean.

"Mais moi, je ne veux pas de super pouvoir !" s'exclama Sam, sûr de lui.

"T'inquiète, frérot, les supers pouvoirs, c'est pas pour nous !" affirma Dean, confiant.


	2. Ames en peine

Résumé : Sam 11 ans, Dean 15 ans. Sam veut juste comprendre où vont les fantômes une fois détruits.

* * *

**AMES EN PEINE**

Sam était assis à la table de la cuisine, les coudes sur la table et le menton appuyé dans les mains, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il observait son père qui finissait de se préparer pour sa prochaine chasse.

"Sel, essence, allumettes..." murmurait-il, en rayant l'article sur sa liste, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien présent et en quantité suffisante.

Provenant de la pièce d'à côté, ils pouvaient discerner le son de la télé que devait regarder Dean.

"Papa ?" l'interpella timidement Sam.

John émit un léger grognement indiquant qu'il avait entendu, et que Sam pouvait continuer.

"Pourquoi faut-il du sel ?" l'interrogea Sam.

John leva la tête de ses préparatifs pour dévisager son plus jeune fils. Il pouvait lire la curiosité dans ses yeux. Et John soupira.

"Le sel ! Car on dit que Dieu en assaisonne tous ses sacrements ! Puis, il ne se corrompt pas, ce qui en fait un symbole d'éternité et de sagesse. C'est une façon de se protéger contre le Diable" expliqua John, avant de replonger dans ses occupations.

"Oh !" fit simplement Sam.

"Et où vont-ils... après ?" reprit Sam, après plusieurs minutes de silence et de réflexion.

"Qui ?" grommela John, qui ne faisait plus vraiment attention.

"Les fantômes ! Où vont-ils après ?" répéta le jeune garçon, avec une pointe d'exaspération.

John hésita quelques secondes, "vers quelque part de meilleur. Là où ils auraient toujours du être."

"Et pourquoi n'y sont-ils pas allés ?" continua Sam, un peu plus intrigué.

"Ils ont été retenus. Au moment de leur mort, ils ont cru qu'ils avaient encore quelque chose d'important à faire" précisa John, en se demandant si cela allait suffire à contenter la curiosité de Sam.

"Mais quoi comme chose importante ?"

John roula des yeux, en souriant. Il semblait que Sam en voulait plus, et que, tel un chien qui a trouvé son os, il n'allait pas lâcher sans avoir toutes les réponses.

"Beaucoup de choses, de ne pas vouloir abandonner ceux qu'ils aiment, l'impression de ne pas avoir fini une tâche importante... il y a tout un tas de raisons, Sam, qui font que certaines personnes n'acceptent pas de mourir !"

Sam resta un long moment à dévisager son père, sans rien dire. John savait que l'enfant avait une autre question. Question qui le taraudait, mais qu'il n'osait pas poser.

"Sammy ?" le poussa-t-il, gentiment.

Mais Sam resta muet, comme cherchant le courage pour exprimer ses réelles motivations. John n'insista pas. Il avait appris à ses enfants à affronter leurs peurs.

"Et maman ?" finit par demander Sam, d'une toute petite voix.

John se stoppa net. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mary était un sujet tabou dans la famille Winchester. Et si son ombre planait au-dessus d'eux à chaque nouvelle chasse, jamais ils ne parlaient d'elle, la blessure encore trop douloureuse.

"Est-ce que maman est partie 'ailleurs' ?" se risqua Sam, en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter la tristesse sur le visage de son père.

"Sammy..." commença John, sans avoir la force de continuer.

"Elle vous aimait... alors peut-être qu'elle n'a pas voulu partir ?" acheva Sam, à la fois inquiet, mais avec malgré tout une note d'espoir de pouvoir, peut-être, un jour rencontrer celle dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, mais à qui il devait tant.

John sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite, et sa bouche devenir sèche. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal, que Sam pense que sa mère soit une âme en peine, avec tout ce que cela pouvait signifier et, entre autre, de devoir peut-être un jour la détruire, ou bien qu'il se soit délibérément exclu de l'amour que Mary portait à sa famille. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant étrangement vide et fatigué. Comment son propre fils pouvait-il penser ça ?

"Sam, regarde moi !" ordonna-t-il, et deux yeux beaucoup trop vieux le fixèrent intensément. "Ta maman ne voulait pas mourir ! Et tu as raison Sammy, Mary n'avait sûrement pas envie de vous laisser car elle vous aimait. Toi et ton frère, vous étiez ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle ! " avoua-t-il, d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

Subitement, il se rendit compte que la télé avait cessé de fonctionner, et il était presque sûr que s'il se retournait, il trouverait son fils aîné en train de les écouter. Mais il connaissait suffisament Dean pour savoir qu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Votre maman ne voulait pas vous laisser. Mais malgré ça, je sais qu'elle est ailleurs, qu'elle est en paix, car elle l'a toujours méritée" confia avec conviction John, en s'adressant aux deux garçons.

John ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il pouvait retrouver un peu de Mary dans chacun de ses fils, Dean dans sa façon de sourire, dans cet éclat de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux, dans sa bonté naturelle, et Sam dans sa façon de penser, dans sa curiosité jamais satisfaite, dans sa façon de comprendre les gens. Et le poids de la disparition de Mary se fit un peu plus lourd.

Puis, comme pour mettre fin à cette conversation, John se leva et attrapa son sac. Il échangea un petit sourire avec son cadet, avant de se tourner vers son aîné. Dean se redressa prestement du canapé dans lequel il était avachi, les yeux un peu trop brillants, mais John ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Prends soin de Sammy !" dit-il, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard sur les deux personnes les plus importantes, puis les laissa seuls, avec comme à chaque fois, un pincement au coeur.


	3. Quand je serai grand, je serai

Petit rappel, cette fic n'est pas vraiment une histoire, juste un ensemble de one-shot que j'ai décidé de regrouper. Donc, cette fic n'a ni début, ni fin, elle avance en fonction des idées qui traversent parfois mon esprit nébuleux. Chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendamment des autres !

Résumé : Certains choix de carrières ne sont pas si anodins ! Sam : 9 ans, Dean : 13 ans.

* * *

**QUAND JE SERAI GRAND, JE SERAI...**

"Dean ? Tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ?" demanda Sam, innocemment.

Le petit garçon ne perçut pas le léger tressaillement de son aîné, assis à côté de lui. Tous deux étaient avachis devant un épisode de Matlock.

"J'en sais trop rien. Pourquoi ?" répondit Dean, en haussant les épaules. Il détestait ce genre de question.

"Madame Nills nous a demandés ce que l'on voulait faire quand on sera grand" expliqua Sam.

"Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?" voulut savoir Dean, en reconnaisant le nom de l'institutrice de son jeune frère, et curieux de connaître sa réponse.

Le petit garçon hésita, avant de se lancer dans une grande tirade, "Peter a répondu qu'il voulait être astronaute, et Julie danseuse, quant à Jimmy, lui, il veut devenir médecin pour sauver tout le monde, mais Max lui a dit que les médecins ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde et qu'il préférerait être chanteur ou acteur ou cascadeur...!"

"Hé ! Sammy, calme toi !" le stoppa Dean, en voyant son frère s'emballer au point d'en oublier de respirer.

"Désolé" s'excusa-t-il, d'une petite voix.

"Mais toi, Sam ?" le recentra Dean.

"J'ai dit que je voulais faire le même métier que toi, pour être toujours avec toi !" répondit Sam, à la fois fière et légèrement honteux d'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son frère aîné.

"Oh !" fit simplement Dean, surpris, puis de reprendre, "c'est pour ça que tu veux savoir ce que je veux faire ?"

Sam hocha de la tête.

"Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Hum ! J'aime bien pompier, mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi, donc pas pompier. Acteur ? Avec ta tête ?! A part des rôles de monstres, aucune chance !" commença-t-il à énumérer.

"Hé !" s'offusqua Sam, en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère.

"Une carrière dans la boxe, ça aussi, c'est mal partie pour toi ! Médecin, trop dégoûtant... Avocat !" s'exclama Dean.

"Avocat ?" répéta Sam, en cherchant à comprendre le choix de son frère.

"Oui, avocat, comme Matlock ! Je suis sûr qu'on serait très bon tous les deux ! On ne défendra que des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin, et injustement accusés !" précisa Dean.

"Alors, quand je serai grand, je serai avocat !" annonça Sam, comme s'il prenait la décision la plus importante de sa vie.

Dean sourit face à la naïveté de Sam. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'aucun deux de deviendrait un jour avocat, mais pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de laisser son petit frère rêver à des plaidoiries imaginaires.


	4. L'ordre des choses

Résumé : car nous sommes tous mortels, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! Sam : 16 ans, Dean : 20 ans.

* * *

**L'ORDRE DES CHOSES**

Sam observait, songeur, la énième ville que lui et son frère traversaient et dont ils ignoraient le nom. Elle ressemblait à la précédente, et sûrement à la suivante, toutes anonymes. Et l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la chasse qu'ils venaient de finir avec leur père. Elle n'avait rien eu de facile, le fantôme d'un garçon -à peine plus âgé que Sam- qui hantait sa famille pour une raison obscure.

"Dean ? Si je meurs, toi et papa, vous salerez et brûlerez bien mon corps ?" interrogea, soudain, Sam.

Mais il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase, que Dean avait déjà pilé sans se préocuper des klaxons rageurs derrière lui, si ce n'est par un majeur bien levé.

"Putain, Sam ! C'est quoi cette question à la con ?" s'étouffa à moitié Dean, en se tournant vers son cadet. Et l'espace d'un instant, Sam put lire une myriade de sentiments sur le visage de son frère, de la surprise en passant par la colère, mais surtout de la peur, avant que le masque impassible de Dean ne reprenne sa place.

"Je veux juste savoir si..." commença à répéter Sam.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris !" l'interrompit sèchement Dean. Ce n'était pas une question qu'il avait envie de réentendre, surtout dans la bouche de Sam.

"Dean" insista-t-il néanmoins, en voyant son frère se murer dans le silence.

"Je t'interdis de mourir, donc fin de la discussion !" lui ordonna son aîné, prêt à repartir.

"Tu m'interdis de mourir ? Mais tu ne peux pas ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses de mourir !" objecta Sam, étonné.

"Oui, et bien, l'ordre des choses, tu sais ce que je lui dis ?" reprit Dean, en jetant un regard de défi vers son jeune frère.

"Dean ! On ne peut pas aller à son encontre !"

"Débrouille-toi pour aller à son encontre tant que je suis en vie. Après, tu feras ce que tu veux" déclara Dean.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je mourir après toi ?" s'insurgea Sam, et préférant ne pas penser à cette option.

"Car je suis l'aîné ! Et que les plus vieux meurent avant les plus jeunes" rétorqua Dean, sûr de sa logique.

"Dean, nous n'avons que quatre ans de différence, alors je suis pas sûr que cet argument tienne la route" le contredit Sam.

"C'est dans l'ordre des choses, Sammy ! Et c'est toi même qui vient de le dire, on ne peut pas aller contre !"

"Mais je pourrais avoir un accident de voiture demain ! On n'est jamais à l'abri !" continua Sam, voulant démontrer l'irrationalité du raisonnement de son frère.

"Alors premièrement, tant que je conduis, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais avoir un accident. Et deuxièmement, ne pense même plus à poser un doigt sur un volant !" conclut Dean, en redémarrant. Acte qui signifiait clairement que cette conversation était finie.

"De tout façon, si tu meurs, je trouverai bien un moyen de te ramener à la vie, juste pour te tuer de mes propres mains pour avoir osé me faire un coup pareil" le menaça Dean, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

"Tu veux dire que tu prendrais le risque de me ressusciter... juste pour me re-tuer après ?" demanda Sam, complètement abasourdi. "Mais c'est vraiment crétin !"

"Parce que mourir c'est pas crétin ?" répliqua Dean.

"Sûrement moins que de ressusciter quelqu'un juste pour le tuer à nouveau !" fit remarquer Sam.

"Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ! Bitch !"

"Jerk !"


End file.
